What's Forever For
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: It's a Mishiro. Um...I don't want to ruin it, but Koushiro goes shopping and gets Mimi a special gift, and some stuff happens. Read it! You'll like it better than this summary. and REVIEW! Please. I'm begging here


::flails:: I better be forgiven for that last Mishiro Seii-chan! ::coughs:: Anyway, I feel like writing another one. Heh...heh...heh. But, this time...::cracks his knuckles:: It's gonna be a tear-jerker. OH YEAH! ::sets his little Koushiro-san and Mimi-chan action figures on his desk:: I own Digimon......action figures..They cost me 3 dollars. ^.^ I don't own the series though...if I did, I would make life size models of all the characters. ^.^ This fic seems months early  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
What's Forever For  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**The snow fell on the city of Odaiba blanketing the streets in white. Lights were hung from lamppost to lamppost bathing the town in a glow of green and red. It was Christmas time and everyone knew it. This was everyone's favorite time of the year. The time of giving, and for some receiving. Let's face, everyone likes to get gifts.  
  
Koushiro walked along the streets kicking up a bit of snow with his foot. His mission was to get everyone's presents and get out before he was trampled by crazed shoppers. A rather large challenge he knew, but it had to be done. Christmas was only a few days away, and he had waited this long to get started.  
  
Children of all ages frolicked in the snow filled streets knowing that this could be the last they could do so for a long time. Koushiro smiled slightly as he watched them. It wasn't long ago that he was their age. In fact, some of children out there were his age. He considered having a bit of fun himself, but he was there to get his shopping done.  
  
Koushiro pushed the doors open to the mall, just in time to avoid a stroller running past him. His eyes widened as he gazed on the rows upon rows of people walking around the mall. They were packed in there like sardines. If he hadn't know better he would swear they were going to burst through the roof if one more person entered the mall.**  
  
**He had too many presents to buy today to worry about anything else. His first stop was the music store**, **Yamato was easy to shop for. He picked up a simple tuner, nothing special but he knew Yamato smashed his a few weeks ago. With that done, he was off to the sports store. That would be the place he would pick up four separate gifts.  
  
Koushiro shoved his way into the store dodging flying golfballs and sneakers. "Tentomon would sure come in handy here. He could simply Super Shocker everyone.." Koushiro grinned at that thought as he continued on. First thing was first, he grabbed a random soccerball from the rack. There, Daisuke had his gift. Koushiro blinked a few times and grabbed another soccer ball. There, Taichi was done too. Now, he started down another aisle, he had to admit he wasn't putting much thought into the gifts, but time was of the essence. If he stayed in the mall any longer the air supply would surely run out. He headed down another aisle grabbing a random item that seemed to scream tennis on it. There, Sora was done. Now he just had to grab Takeru's, which happened to be some jersey with some players name on it. Koushiro didn't really pay attention to that either.  
  
Koushiro felt like a zombie, he really should be thinking about the gifts, but he spent the night before planning his gameplan for the mall, and didn't want to change it. This was a life or death situation. Not, exactly but if he wasn't careful he would get trampled.  
  
The next store he came to was the computer store. This was the part of the mall he didn't want to go to, but he had to get Miyako's present. He searched through the computer programs. "I have most of these already." That was a blessing as he continued to search for a certain program. "Found it! Create your own fashions. What a waste of a good disc." Now that that was out of the way, he only had Jyou, Iori, Hikari and Mimi.  
  
His next stop was a book store. Another easy gift, he simply picked up Jyou one of those lights you hook to your books. An ideal gift for someone who is always studying. While in the book store he picked up a simple book on Kendo. He didn't know if Iori had it, but he was sure he wouldn't mind the gift.  
  
His next stop was the camera shop, there he picked a new case for Hikari's camera. Another easy gift. He was getting good at this shopping thing, almost like he learned from Mimi.  
  
Mimi, for some reason he had been thinking about her for a long time now. It, was puzzling to say the least. They had absolutely nothing in common. She was popular, he wasn't. She was attractive, and Koushiro considered himself not. What was there to gain there? Besides, she probably like Yamato or Jyou. There was no way in AOHell that she liked him. His very own knowledge told him so. But, somewhere deep inside he wished he could tell her.  
  
That wasn't the matter at hand, he had to gift her gift. He had thought about it for weeks when he finally got his bright idea. He entered a small plant shop and picked out the desired present.  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**It was a few days before Christmas when they all met in the park to exchange gifts. It was cold out, but the snow lining the slides made for a nice backdrop. They all grinned as the exchanged gifts. Koushiro must have received the same computer program ten times, because by the end of the exchange he had a stack of discs.  
  
"Mimi." Koushiro said. " I have your gift right here." He pulled a large box from behind a slide.  
  
"Wow." Mimi said opening it before gasping. Before her stood a cactus. Not just any cactus, this cactus looked like Togemon. "It's Togemon!" she squealed giving Koushiro a big hug.  
  
"Mimi, I have something to tell you." Koushiro said blushing, but he never got the words out he wanted and settled for "Merry Christmas."  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**Christmas Eve, this was the day Koushiro would tell Mimi his feelings. He had rehearsed what he was going to say all night. He knocked on the door full of confidence. "Is Mimi there?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, she went to see some kid named Koushiro."  
  
"Thank you." Koushiro said quietly. She was going to see him? His heart nearly leaped out of his chest for joy. Maybe she did like him, maybe she was going to tell him. He ran back towards his home stumbling a few times along the way.  
  
He kept running until he was a few blocks from his house, he stopped a moment to catch his breath. He looked around with a smile on his face. Mimi was across the street from him. Mimi was across the street from him!? "Mimi!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey Koushiro!" she called back as she started across the street.  
  
The next moment seemed to go on for an hour. It was like she was running towards his arms in one of those sappy movies. Horns! Tires screeching! People screaming! Koushiro awoke from his daydream. "Mimi?" he yelled running into the street. "Mimi, wake up!" Her body was lifeless. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**Koushiro shot up in bed. "NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled glancing around the room. He was sweating and gasping for air.   
  
**So what's the glory of living  
doesn't anybody stay together anymore  
and if love never lasts forever  
tell me what's forever for  
  
**Koushiro buried his head in his hands and cried. It was ten years, ten years ago he lost his first love. He never had the chance to tell her that he loved her. He never had the chance to hold her. What was forever for. For him, forever was pain and sadness.   
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**Are you guys crying? ::crosses his figners:: I hope I did my job with this fic. Oh...those bold lines on from Billy Gilman's "What's Forever For"  
And where's all the Mishiro contests? I'm getting good at these.


End file.
